


BwtG1 ... or ... 	The favored few

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil2 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Lemon, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: Cas was the last one and it was he who opened my coat and slipped it over my shoulders.Feeling the greedy eyes burning on my skin,I felt like a sheep thrown into an enclosure of starving wolves.And then I felt everywhere hands, tongues, lips and warm breath on my skin.





	1. Chapter 1

__

_Eva_

"We need to talk."

That was all the information I got when Cas called me ten minutes ago. But judging by his tone, it was something more serious.

It rang, I opened the door, Cas stormed in, sat down at the kitchen table and with a loud sigh he buried his head in his hands.

"Hey Cas," I replied, blinking twice in surprise and slamming the door before following him.

"It does not work anymore."

"What? What's happening?"

I put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly and frowned, waited for him to explain that.

"We three, it's ... fuck," he whispered angrily and got up to walk up and down.

"You're driving me crazy," I said after watching him for a few moments.

"Sit down, immediately!"

"I talked to my wife."

"And she's against it?" Gabe interrupted, rising from the couch and sitting down at the table.

"No, on the contrary, she is happy for me," he answered with a smile and I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"Where is the pChucklem?"

"Rowena is the second person besides Sam asking me if I'm in love with you," he sighed and looked at me.

"Are you?" I asked carefully.

If that was the case, this was the final point.

Of course, we were aware of the risk when we agreed to it. And this situation was all the more difficult because we had to work more or less together, almost every day.

My heart beat faster and I prayed that was not the case.

"Yes ... no, you know, no love in the way you have it ... I would rather call it affection. What we do is … of course, there are feelings. It‘s not just sex for me …" He stammered. "I feel attracted to both of you!" He emphasized that very clearly. "And yes, it is very often very difficult to keep my fingers with me … and to pretend that there is not ‚more‘ between us."

The last words were no more than a whisper.

"So we put ourselves in a fucking situation."

Laughing, Gabe got up to make us coffee.

"Listen, I do not just want to be your ‚fuck buddy‘. I would also like to exchange caresses, talk and cuddle when I feel like it ... without our colleagues watching us weird," he said, running his fingers nervously through his hair.

"Phew," I snorted and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "There are only two possibilities.

The first is unacceptable, at least for me ... and the second is a one-time overcoming."

I looked at my two men and Gabriel nodded.

"For me, too, that's more than just sex, Cas. What do you think, how often do I have to pull myself together, so as not to look at you too long at the shoot and introduce myself to all sorts of dirty stuff?" Gabe replied and squeezed Cas's hand briefly.

"Our families come first. Always. That's law, but ..."

"... We're not going public, because that's nobody's business," I interrupted. "But I'm in favor of telling our friends because we all know each other long enough and I can not think of anyone who would not accept it," I added and a small smile crossed Cas's face.

I've been thinking about this a lot lately because no one thought anything at the conventions when Donna‘s head rested on Crowley‘s lap, or Balthazar ruffled Chuck‘s hair and then gave him a peck on the cheek. Granted, between Cas, me and my husband, the mood in the public was always a little tense, because no one wanted to make a mistake and no one wanted to babble.

Especially our cast, meanwhile I counted myself as a full member, consisted of 70% male and everyone was always so warm, loving and open to each other and with each other.

At a time when homosexuality or bisexuality did not matter and it became something normal and self-evident ...

And somehow we owe it to the others to make no secret of it. And we would not have to tell them everything, especially our playroom.

"Then we agree?" Cas smiled happily and put his flat hand on the table.

"Agreed," I replied firmly, putting my hand on his.

"Proposal accepted," Gabriel grinned and put his hand on top.

"To the three musketeers," Cas said with a relieved sigh and raised the coffee cup.

"Well roared lion," Gabriel laughed, clinking his cup to ours.

The date was fixed, we wanted to tell our friends at the Con in Toronto.

But how do you say that?

The most important ones were all gathered in the green room.

_‚At some point, I have to find out why this room is called that way, it's not green at all._

_Maybe because a green plant is in the room …?‘_

Gabe tore me out of my thoughts as he cleared his throat.

"Ähm … Listen, we have something to tell you, but I'm not sure yet how to teach you,"

he said, nervously playing with his water bottle.

"Let me sum up. Because everything started with me."

The situation was tense, questioning faces and everyone looked expectantly to Cas, who bit his lip and did not know exactly how to start.

"Anyway, I'm just saying straight out what's going on in my head ... " He said, taking a deep breath.

"Long time ago, my wife and I decided to have an open marriage, because ... you know, everything works with the kids and it’s all great but in bed ... Some of you know it, the others know it now," he smirked and the guys listened intently. "For some time, I'm happy again, filled, literally," he giggled and I laughed. "Yeah, that’s it …"

He left the sentence open, leaning back comfortably in his chair, folding his arms across his chest, enjoying it with a smile as everyone looked confused, first at each other and then at Cas.

"Oh, you want to know more?" He grinned, raising his eyebrows.

"Spit it out!" Balthazar called curiously.

"Don't let us die in ignorance", Chuck laughed and threw a pillow at his head.

"I found someone, or rather someone found me and gave me back that I had missed for so long, or that I did not know I had missed."

He came to me, took my face in his hands and stole a kiss, short but tender.

"I knew it," I heard Sam's voice and he sighed loudly and somehow disappointed.

Automatically I had closed my eyes, but immediately looked in his shocked face.

"And Gabe?" Crowley asked tense and there was absolute silence in the room.

Cas wiggled his eyebrows and went to Gabriel.

He involved him in a hot kiss and I heard both men moan slightly.

Well, there was no applause and it took a while until the first one found the voice after the shock.

And it was Dean.

"That means ...", and he pointed with his forefinger at us three. "You're together, you might say that so?"

He turned to Chuck who answered with a questionable shrug.

"And everyone agrees?" I heard Rowena ask skeptically.

"WTF," Jody yelled enthusiastically and a big grin was on her face as she looked around.

"What? I think it's great!"

"Me too," Donna smirked, giving her high five.

"As long as you are happy I am too." John laughed with a shrug and the others chatted excitedly.

"So, where's the damned applause?" Gabriel shrieked.

After the first shock was digested, the hugging started and applause and ... as I had hoped, no one thought it was weird or worse and a huge stone fell from my heart.

"So, enough with snuggling, hugging, kissing, smooshing and hanky-panky, we can talk later. Gabe gets ready, we have to open a show!"

Chuck pulled his arm eagerly and nodded to the other."Dean, Sam!"

"Can someone record that?" Dean grumbled disappointed, reluctantly got up and everybody laughed.

"See you later Honey, I love you," Gabe said relaxed and kissed me goodbye.

"Honestly, I've wondered why you disappeared so many times," Crowley laughed and patted Cas’s shoulder.

"Yes," I chuckled, sinking briefly in thought.

There was indeed a situation in which it was almost embarrassing.

We often had visitors from the others and almost always they called or we made an appointment. Then Chuck was visiting one evening and had not announced himself.

My God, I could not leave him outside the door ...

Gabriel and Cas came out of the bathroom after taking a shower and Cas was about to button up his shirt.

We told him something about spilled wine and he did not ask any further.

"No details," I laughed as Jody asked me how it all started.

"Then we can start an orgy too", Balthazar grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You have to deal with yourself, you are the ones who are bound," Cas countered.

"We just wanted to tell you that, because we do not want to keep any secret from it and before rumors are spread," I looked at Rowena and she answered with a shy grin.

"I know you'll accept it, maybe not from one second to the other, but you are my family and I love you all."

"We too, sweetie," Donna smiled and the others nodded in silent agreement.

"How long does it work?" Rowena wanted to know.

"Two months," I replied spontaneously and she nodded in understanding.

"And how do you handle that with jealousy?" She asked further.

"Of course. No jealousy means nothing to feel for the other.

But a healthy jealousy is ok too, Gabe is my husband and I could not live without him ... that is, if the two escape I will kill Cas and then Gabriel and then myself ... and the two know that too", I grinned at Cas who rolled his eyes.

"No, seriously we talk a lot, we trust each other and we plan and when we do something, we are actually always together."

"I think that's really great and I'm happy for you, for all of you," Jody smirked, taking me into a tight, honest hug.

"Back here," Gabe grinned, pushing Cas aside. "Mine."

He pulled me onto his lap and pace a kiss on my cheek.

"I have to call my wife anyway, West gets glasses."

"Nice that you are so open about it," Henry said approvingly.

"And you'd agree if Eva … with everyone ..." Lucifer asked Gabe curiously, pointing into the room.

"... or you Eva? Pure hypothetical!"

"Since we have done a nice mess!" Gabe chuckled in amusement, hugging me tightly.

"It's already gang bang by now?", I laughed and looked at Gabe.

"I should share my wife with you? Never!" Gabriel said seriously.

"Of course you would have some of that too, sweetie," Balthazar replied schmaltzy, stood behind him and ran his fingers through Gabe’s hair, who pleasantly put his head back.

"Get in line!" Chuck giggled, and the others laughed.

"Woah … wait for a second," I grinned and made a gesture with my hands.

"Of course, I would not sleep with anyone, you're my family, and even if I wanted, I was too scared that it could destroy anything in our friendship."

"And you and Cas?"

Crowley shook his head in disbelief and looked at Gabriel questioningly.

"Since when do you swim for the other team?"

"I heard my name?" he exclaimed excitedly and closed the door before he sat down next to John on the couch again.

"Yeah, what can I say, I had no idea," he grinned innocently and took a peek on him.

"Is because of my incredible body," he replied confidently, lasciviously finger-typing over his nipples.

"I have that too," John laughed condescendingly and lifted his T-shirt up to bare his abs.


	2. Chapter 2

That this subject occupied and interested them all became clear to me the moment I saw them in their curious, open-minded and sparkling eyes.

But in none of their eyes could I detect even the slightest trace of dislike and I felt again that loving, familiar warmth in my heart that made me so incredibly happy and thankful.

"I still can not quite believe it," Rowena smirked, biting into her croissant.

"I mean ... It's great that you all agree, it's probably because the English are a bit more stuffy."

"That's not it, Rowena, I'm one too, and I'm not stuffy," Crowley interrupted and earned laughter.

"Let's come back to the ‚would want‘," Lucifer smirked and looked at me questioningly.

My heart pounded a few bars faster and I thought feverishly what to answer now.

"Cut," Chuck shouted and saved me. "No one talks a word. We have to get out Gabe and come back in a few minutes with Dean and Sam."

"Time to consider," Lucifer winked and put on a diabolic grin.

"What did I miss?" Dean asked curiously and sat down on the couch.

"We are just at the ‚would want‘," Lucifer explained and quickly brought him up to date.

"We almost had something together, remember?" he said and threw me a mysterious smile.

"Yes, with twenty other people and five cameras, the mood has not heated up."

I snorted and almost choked on my mineral water.

"Since we've known each other long enough, we can talk informally.

You're a person you have to force to luck, that often needs some persuasion," Lucifer said and the pack babbled and chattered wildly.

Some situations were brought to my mind and it was giggled and laughed and my mouth stood partly open. "You know ..." Donna said. And. "Yes, I can also tell a story ..." Henry interrupted. Or. "And when you ..." Chuck grinned.

"You exaggerate so much," I laughed, shaking my head with a frown.

"Where they were right ..." Gabriel smiled and caught a light sideswipe.

"How is it, the question is not yet clear," it came from Chuck and he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

I blushed. I felt that I blushed and could not help it.

"Has anyone of you ever done such a thing?" I asked cautiously, frowning.

I had not expected that, ok, partly I had expected that.

Balthazar nodded, I was aware of that. Donna pointed up. "Really?" I ask and laughed.

"I was even younger." "Chuck?" I called dumbfounded and for a moment my mouth was open.

"Yes, I also had my past."

By his smile I could see that he was reminiscing.

Lucifer, yes, I had thought so …

"And?" I asked Donna and saw a small sparkle in her eyes.

"The best sex I've ever had, but do not tell my husband," she chuckled. "You have to imagine, you're the only woman and all the men are just there for you. Well ... "

She raised her eyebrows, shrugging.

"Of course, they only have one goal and you're in a lot of stress because every hole is stuffed and you do not know where to go with all the cocks." She laughed. "But every woman should have tried this experience at least once."

I was still sitting on Gabriel's lap, registering a barely perceptible trembling sigh, but pretended that I had missed it.

"I've done it a couple of times, great thing," Balthazar grinned, our eyes clinging to his lips.

"Usually it's a well-behaved thing, not what you may know from porn, but once it was really weird, and I am no child of sadness, you know that.

But once we really had a bitch, we are here among us, so we talk naturally. So this girl wanted to be tied up, pissed and spit on and was like on drugs, that was even too much for me."

"Usually it works out that there are just one woman and some men. We had done this a couple of times, mixed. An orgy, so to speak, everyone with everyone and it was sheer madness."

Chuck interjected and a big grin was on his face.

"You have spread your legs?" Cas asked and Chuck nodded.

Gabriel had his fingers crossed with mine and squeezed easily.

I think he did that unconsciously because his eyes stared into those of Chuck.

Another suppressed sigh from my husband made me smile inwardly.

"Lucifer, your experiences," I grinned, looking at him expectantly.

"What can I say, horny feeling," he laughed. "Of course, it's not for everyone if ‚man‘ has to ‚stand in line‘, so to speak, to get a shot. But the whole atmosphere around ... " He enthused with a wistful sigh. "I did both, orgy and gangbang, the advantage of the orgy is, not to have to wait."

"Ok, ... the topic is exciting, interesting and definitely needs a sequel ... but now we have to focus on something else," John sighed regretfully, pointing at the clock.

"Concentrating on something else is good, I'm pretty wet from the whole talk about sex," Jody laughed.

"Should I lick you dry, sweetheart?" Donna whispered shamelessly, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You are so filthy," I smirk to the two, shaking my head in disbelief.

"So far we have behaved respectfully towards you, but what we have learned today, I think that is finally over, it was often hard enough anyway," Dean replied and got up.

That was good. I was able to regroup because my thoughts went roller coaster and where did you do that best?

By looking at the panel of Crowley and Cas.

But I really could not focus on that because, admittedly, these conversations earlier made me pretty hot.

‚We have to talk‘ 

The message from my husband reached me a few moments later and I sighed, staring at my cell phone.

To be honest, I had already liked the thought of it. To be perfectly honest, I had even liked the idea.

When I imagine that I am the center and the men are just there to pamper me, to feel countless hands on my skin ...

I shook the thoughts out of my head and went in search of Gabriel.

He would explain it to me anyway and that was a good thing because conversely I probably would not want it either. No, I certainly would not want it.

Imagine Gabriel having sex with other women and ...

"Hey, there you are finally, you wanted to see me?"

Gabriel stood at the candy machine, biting off his Snickers and handing me the rest. Then he pulled me by the hand and we sat down on a small seating area.

"It's just getting out of hand," I said, a little embarrassed.

Gabriel looked at me questioningly and shook his head.

"I do not know if you got it, by the way, thank you for sitting in my lap, because … fuck, I almost got hard in there."

He tapped the floor nervously with his foot and I looked into his eyes.

"You ... would want to do it?" I asked carefully, raising my eyebrows.

"Not you?" He answered with sparkling eyes and I shrugged.

"I do not know ... somehow already." "And now we're back to ‚we have to force you to your luck‘," he chuckled, and for that, he took a light sideswipe.

He took my hands in his and moved closer to me.

"Only the idea that you burn with passion, vibrate with ecstasy and scream with lust ... oh fuck honey ... I'll be hard again."

"You are a voyeur! And you’re drooling."

"I know, I agree," he grinned, kissing my cheek.

"But you're the biggest peeping Tom."

Yes, my husband and I had that together.

I scratched the back of my head and shrugged.

"Let's go again, Lucifer will take no refusal."

"There you are finally," he shouted as we opened the door to the green room a few moments later.

_‚Speak of the devil literally‘_

"All hail Satan! Have you been waiting for us?" Gabe asked and made a startled face.

Lucifer pulled him by the arm and closed the door.

"Sit down. Now we stop beating around the bush and speak plainly!"

Dean pushed a chair into the hollows of my knees and I let myself fall.

"That you have made us all horny, you are aware, right?"

It felt like an interrogation when Lucifer stared at me with his piercing blue eyes and I swallowed hard.

"This is the circle of select men who want to fuck you in seventh heaven," Balthazar said triumphantly.

I let my eyes wander. Lucifer, Chuck, Cas, Balthazar, Dean, John and Gabriel.

"I'm already in seventh heaven," I chuckled, putting my hand on Gabriel's thigh.

"Then we'll climb higher ... God, you know?" Chuck laughed.

Gabriel had a great body, no question ...

But I've seen the others in bathing pants a few times and ... holy mother ...

"Um ... you want an answer from me now?", I asked nervously and gave my husband a look for help, which he only answered with an encouraging smile.

"You know how I think about it, it's your decision."

Great. I've always been so good at making decisions. I wanted it, was curious. Did not want to, was shy and cowardly.

On the other hand, considering what I had experienced on a sexual basis in recent months ... and these guys were not strangers, but the dearest and most warm-hearted people I knew.

Now I was the one who got up and walked nervously up and down a few steps.

I was incredibly hot and my hands began to sweat, my heart racing and I avoided looking the boys straight in the eye.

It was a unique opportunity, they all wanted me. Me. Gabriel made the idea incredibly hot and, in principle, me too.

"Come here," Cas said encouragingly, holding out his hand and sighing, I sat on his lap as he stroked my back.

"Tell us, what are your concerns?"

I was probably red as a tomato but had cold hands. In short, I hated myself at that moment.

"We've known each other for three years, almost inside out, talk to us.

So, what is stopping you? "John asked, looking at me with his big, almost innocent eyes.

"You do not know it yourself, right?" Balthasar grinned and nervously I kneaded my sweater between my fingers.

"Maybe ... you do not like what you see?"

"That's it?" Chuck smiled and I lowered my eyes in shame.

"Maybe you do not like what you see?" Luzifer countered and everybody laughed.

"Nothing you hide under your bikini could make you less attractive," Dean responded reassuringly and took my hands in his.

"We all know how hard it is sometimes for you to give up control, see it as an exercise, a kind of help, and we will not do anything you do not want," John said heartening.

"And if it gets too much, we'll break off and continue with Gabriel, because the ‚white‘ already comes from his eyes," Dean added with a chuckle and the whole table burst into laughter.

"Will you ever grow up?" Gabe asked, shaking his head in amusement.

"Will you ever get bigger?" Promptly came the cheekily counter-question.

"There are some rules," I said after a few moments and took a deep breath.

"Go on," Lucifer grinned expectantly, resting his head on his hands.

"First ... there are two options, you know that I can not get pregnant, that is, either you all get tested or nothing works without a condom, the same applies to you Gabriel",

I said and did not have to wait long for his annoyed eye rolling.

"How long will it take to get the result?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"About a week," I answered and everyone nodded unanimously.

"I hate condoms!"

"Not only you!"

Another laugh filled the room.

"Then that would be clarified," Dean grinned. "Continue!"

"Fuck, am I really doing this?" I laughed and took a long sip from the water bottle.

"Second ... nobody …" And I looked at each one in turn."May fuck me in the ass, the privilege has only my husband." I squeezed Gabriel's hand, who glared at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Accepted." It came from Chuck. "We take Gabriel's ass."

"You know how to woo a guy," he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, focus on me, ok?" I said seriously but had to laugh a few moments later.

"Was that all?"

"No, I'll get my list quickly." I answered and wanted to get up. "Joke ... but yes, I still have one.

No one cums in my mouth or wallpaper my face, because if I allow it one, then I'll allow it all of you and then I'll die of protein poisoning."

After we all laughed, it was quiet again.

"Okay for me," John replied and crossed his hands over his chest.

"No objection," the others mumbled and I laid my flat hand on the table.

"One more thing ... but I think I do not have to mention that, be gentle with me," I grinned and everyone gave me their best smile.

"There are no more tender people than us," Cas smiled, giving me a quick kiss on the mouth and I nodded.

Everyone put his hand on it and the experiment was a done deal.

What had I agreed to do?


	3. Chapter 3

"Fuck baby, that feels so good," Gabe groaned, lightly massaging my scalp.

"I love your cock."

Humming, I let my tongue circle, and then gagging started when I tried to take it deep.

"And it sounds terrible."

"I have to practice this, I have seven cocks to take care of in the near future!"

"I'm here and take care that the boys do not overdo it."

Smiling, he sat up and I cuddled to him.

"I know that otherwise I would not have agreed to that."

"I love you," he whispered and ran his fingertips over my shoulder.

"I love you too, Gabriel." 

A few days later it was time ...

Nervously I looked at the clock on our living room wall and sighed deeply.

With slightly shaky hands, I put the eight champagne glasses on the table and filled some snacks in small bowls.

Then I went to work on the jukebox and decided for quiet, slow music.

"Honey?"

He came to me, took me from behind in his arms, sighing I lay my head in the crook of his neck.

"Do not be nervous, I'm here and I promise you it's going to be a beautiful experience."

Of course, it would be. And I was looking forward to it. Slowly I turned around and put my hands on his cheeks.

"Kiss Me."

"You are beautiful and sexy and I love you so much," he whispered, placing his hand in my neck.

With his eyes he undressed me in a very different and more intimate way, than just removing my clothes.

"Gabe," I moaned softly, pulling him close to me.

"We should leave them outside and go into the bedroom," he muttered as it rang the doorbell.

"We can not do that," I grinned and gently pushed him out of the way.

_‚Okay let's get the party started‘_

Then I let the gentlemen enter, took a deep breath and ruffled my hair again before closing the door.

My feelings went roller-coaster, you could even say that I was a bit panicky, but I knew everyone long enough to know that nobody would do anything that I disapproved of.

Sure, it was a great feeling to know, I have the power over seven men, they were all just there for me and wanted to give me some nice hours.

On the other hand, I was the vessel. At that thought I had to grin slightly, at the same time it gave me goosebumps on the back.

But it was a win-win situation and I eagerly awaited the occasion.

It was about what it had been about for three years. I was a shy, frightened deer with little self-confidence when I came to my replacement family.

Without exception, they all took care of me and pushed me gently and slowly piece by piece into a world in which it was not possible without self-confidence.

"We promise you," Lucifer said, tearing me out of my thoughts. "To make this evening an unforgettable experience."

"That's what we're drinking on," Chuck added, and the champagne glasses clinked.

"Whoa!" Dean smirked as I drank my glass in two sips. "Looks like you have to take your courage."

"For that I would need something harder," I laughed uncertainly and poured again.

"Dance with me," he said reassuringly and took me by the hand.

We took a few steps and slowly moved to the music.

"Close your eyes."

Dean took my hands and put them around his neck, one of his hands on my hip and with the other he ran through my hair.

I enjoyed the tender touch and sighed softly.

"This will not be a movie kiss," he grinned and I felt his soft lips on mine.

He groaned softly as our tongues touched. Carefully, teasing and inside me a warm feeling spread. Suddenly I felt another pair of hands on my back which slowly stroked my arms.

John stood behind me and I turned around.

He took my hands and put them on his chest. Then we kissed and in a fluid motion, I was passed on to Chuck. His beard tickled me and I had to grin.

But ... fuck the guy could kiss. I was a little dizzy from all the emotions, as I could also taste Lucifer, Balthazar and Cas.

Gabriel looked at me from the side and felt that I was nervous again when it was over.

"Come on," he said affectionately and took me by the hand. "Men ... undress!",

"Aye Mr. Director!", Lucifer called, saluted and the others laughed.

In the bathroom I saw in the mirror Gabriel standing behind me.

"You look like a scared deer," he grinned and I rolled my eyes.

He started taking off my clothes and did not stop kissing me.

"Wow," he whispered, biting his lower lip wistfully as I stood in front of him in red underwear. "You're so sexy."

My husband handed me a black morning coat of shiny satin and I beamed at him.

"This is beautiful," I chuckled as he turned it over to me.

"Like you. I love you."

"And I love you."

"I thought it would be easier for you in the beginning if you did not see anything." he said, but it sounded more like a question.

With these words he held a black blindfold in front of my face and I just loved him a little bit more because he always knew exactly what he needed to do to make me feel good.

"Ready? I am always with you," he whispered and took my hands in his.

"Ready," I answered, taking a deep breath.

I heard a whistle as we came back into the living room and felt that the color rose in my face.

"Fuck honey, that looks so awesome, too bad you do not see anything," Gabe laughed and squeezed my hand.

"Ok guys, stand in a row, you're getting a little warm up now, you're freezing your butt," he teased. "You can ... how about scissors-stone-paper?"

"Certainly not!" Dean complained unsatisfied and I laughed.

"Ouch! Always on the little ones," Chuck hissed. "Reminds of our first meeting with Eve,

There, I also got bruises."

Grinning, I thought back, I remembered that well.

After some fiddling it was up to me to feel, smell, taste, and touch.

Not only my respective counterpart enjoyed it when I started from the top and continued to grope my way piece by piece to touch as much skin as possible and add

their respective scent and taste to me.

It was an intoxicating feeling to see nothing, more intoxicating than at the time when I was really blind because I knew I could remove the blindfold at any time, but it made it all the more interesting to me.

Granted, they all had beautiful bodies and I'm not just thinking about their best pieces.

Cas was the last one and it was he who opened my coat and slipped it over my shoulders.

Feeling the greedy eyes burning on my skin, I felt like a sheep thrown into an enclosure of starving wolves.

And then I felt everywhere hands, tongues, lips and warm breath on my skin.

Someone opened my bra and someone else grabbed me and laid me gently on the mattress with the latex that Gabe and I had taken out of the playroom.

There was no talk and I did not know who did what and when.

To my nervousness, the arousal mingled when another took off my underpants.

"Beautiful, let yourself fall, we got you," someone whispered in my ear and I recognized that voice as the voice of my husband and I smiled with relief.

Lips on my breasts, a tongue on my clit and fingers in my vagina.

It was not long before I had my first orgasm.

"Fuck," I screamed and immediately felt a penis on my lips and at the same moment one who penetrated me. My legs were held, otherwise, they would have given way.

I reached out and clasped two more cocks the next moment.

And always greedy hands and tongues that wandered over my body.

Moaning and gasping filled the room.

I was sweating, my legs were shaking and my whole body was vibrating, and there was the feeling that my mouth was getting numb.

I had long lost the sense of time and was at the end of my powers.

With my eyes closed I tried to find out when an orgasm was over and the next one started. I did not make it. My orgasm was a long wild wave that only had prickly tips, but never quite broke off.

They took me one by one.

At no time was anyone rude or demanding, it was all one passion and tenderness and I felt very well cared for.

If I had counted correctly in my thoughts, everyone had come. In me, under me and with me it was wet, sticky and it smelled like sex.

Then I felt tender lips on mine. "I love you," I whispered, and Gabriel groaned in the kiss.

My husband sometimes just watched me mingling with Cas or, as in this case, the others. He had a voyeuristic fun watching me without jealousy.

He undoubtedly loved me so much that he allowed me the skin of others and the play with the men.

I liked situations like these because he not only watched but also made sure that they really did what he knew I liked very much.

When I was sure he was watching, I could indulge in ecstasy.

He gave them clear instructions and the men followed. They were also used to listening to him at work. His voice was so clear and loud that he left no doubt what he would do if the men did not listen to him.

A few years ago this situation would have humiliated me so much that I would never have agreed, not even for my husband's sake.

Today, however, this humiliation has been transformed directly into lust.

The greed of the men seemed infectious to me so that I could only perceive everything in the fog.

Ecstasy and sleep are the little brothers of death ...

I was able to drop and not had to worry about anything, because I knew my husband was watching over me.

And now I understood him a little better when it came to playing.

The loss of control was not a bad thing if you could trust someone.

Feeling the stranger's skin and seeing nothing, but knowing that my other senses were even sharper ... knowing that the others were listening to Gabriel's wishes and listened to his orders, were an incredibly beautiful and safe feeling.

"How are you?" He asked quietly and I took off the blindfold.

After blinking a few times to get used to the light, I nodded.

"Are we done yet?" I said and grinned in the round.

"We'll both take a shower, you can go after us," Gabe said and helped me up.

I took the morning coat and we disappeared in the bathroom.

"That was so incredibly hot," he whispered, as he kicked the door with his foot and kissed me greedily. "You're still dressed," I said frowning and quickly pulled off his clothes.

"What ...?" I grinned when I saw he wore a cockring.

"Otherwise I would have come several times at this sight," he replied and sighed.

"My poor darling," I chuckled and released him from prison.

I knelt down and took his penis in my mouth, whereupon he grabbed my hair and inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry, but it hurts," he gasped sheepishly, loosening his grip.

"Why are you torturing yourself?"

Laughing, I kept going and moaning, he put his head back.

"Fuck babe, that will not take long"

"It's not allowed, we have guests," I mumbled, swallowing a few moments later everything he gave me and licked my lips. "I'll cum again," he growled, sticking his tongue greedily into my mouth.

It was so horny when he did that and lustily I moaned in his mouth before I pushed him with a slap on the butt in the shower.

After dressing our underwear and putting the towels ready, we went back to the others.

"Please, the bathroom is free," I grinned and sat down on the couch.

The perfect ending to a wonderful evening, and it's guaranteed not to be the last.

In the next part ...

Cas and Dean. It was a hard and stony road, but with the help of Gabriel and his wife, there was still a happy ending


End file.
